Sacrifice For Love
by Aileen Xiao
Summary: Disaat aku menemukan sosok sesempurna dirimu, mengapa hal itu membuatmu merasa menjadi orang paling tidak berguna? Aku berjanji akan menemukan semangatmu kembali / "Kai, kau hanya sahabatku, aku hanya mencintai Luhan!" / HunHan slight KaiSoo / Yaoi / RnR? / EXO Official Couple
1. I Found An Angel

Disclaimer: Aileen's ff, i just borrow them for the cast and the other things belongs to the rightful owner

Pairing: Sehun x Luhan from EXO

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort

* * *

**Sacrifice For Love**

* * *

Deru mobil yang cukup besar berwarna hitam itu semakin gaduh terdengar dari sebuah rumah cukup besar bertemakan rumah minimalis. Tak lama kemudian setelah mobil itu terparkir, turunlah dua orang namja tampan yang masih berumur sekitar 17 tahun.

Mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil, orang tuanya pun bersahabat sejak mereka masih di rahim ibu mereka masing-masing. Tak mungkin kan mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka masih menjadi _zygote_? Namja pertama adalah seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah runcing yang sangat tampan. Kulitnya mulus nyaris seputih susu. Namja yang satunya lagi sangat bertolak belakang, ia sedikit lebih tinggi daripada namja yang satunya, wajahnya pun lebih terkesan sexy daripada tampan, dan yang paling mencolok perbedaannya adalah dari segi kulit. Namja yang kedua ini bekulit gelap dan err... dapat dikatakan hitam. Eh, mungkin coklat.

"Kai, cepat bantu aku menurunkan koper-koper beratmu ini _eoh!_" teriak namja berkulit putih dari arah bagasi mobil hitam tersebut

"_Yah!_ Sabarlah sedikit sehun-ah!" jawab namja berkulit gelap yang ternyata bernama Kai, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin, sambil menghampiri '_Sehun-ah_' itu. Dan oh! Aku hampir lupa, namja tampan berkulit putih itu Oh Sehun namanya

Mereka baru saja lulus dari SMEnt High School beberapa bulan lalu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah di pinggiran kota Seoul. Mengapa mereka bisa membeli rumah? Eum... bukan membeli rumah sebenarnya, ini adalah rumah Sehun. Orang tua Sehun meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumah. Beruntung Sehun adalah orang kaya, sehingga warisan orang tuanya masih mengalir deras. Semetara itu perusahaan ayahnya sekarang dijalani oleh pamannya sampai Sehun cukup umur untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarga 'Oh' nantinya.

Dan karena sekarang Sehun sudah lulus SMA, Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Jongin di rumahnya ini. Sepi sekali kan kalo ia harus tinggal sendiri lebih lama lagi?

.

.

.

"Nah Kkamjong, ini kamarmu sekarang..." ujar Sehun setibanya mereka di kamar kosong yang letaknya diseberang kamar Sehun "...eum aku tak perlu membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu itu kan? Aku lelah Kai, ingin langsung tidur nih!" lanjut Sehun sambil menguap

"Nde... sudah sana tidur, padahal masih jam 8 malam eoh! Kau sudah mengantuk begini, dasar bocah pemalas" Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, Kai selalu memanggilnya bocah padahal mereka sama-sama lahir di tahun 1994 dan hanya berjarak beberapa bulan saja

"Aish! Terserlah lah, aku mau tidur saja. Kau juga cepat tidur sana, dasar arang hitam!"

"YAAAH!" teriak Kai spontan "Bweek..." ledek Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Dan malam itu pun terasa lebih panjang karena pertengkaran kedua sahabat yang tak ada akur-akurnya ini. Sudah kegiatan rutin mereka bertengkar karena masalah sangat sepele ini.

_Yah!_ Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin! Kalian ini umur berapa _eoh?_

.

.

.

_KLINGGG_

Bunyi bel yang khas ini terdengar. Hari ini Sehun sedang ingin mencari komik favoritenya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Doraemon. Dan sekarang ia telah berada di sebuah toko buku yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Pagi Joonmyun hyung!" sapa Sehun pada pemilik toko buku ini. Kim Joonmyun namanya. Umurnya tak berbeda jauh dari Sehun, hanya berjarak sekitar 3 tahun. Tapi Joonmyun sangat hebat, di umurnya yang masih tergolong muda ini, ia sudah sukses menjalankan toko bukunya ini

"Pagi Sehunnie, mencari komik Doraemon yang baru ne?" ucap sang pemilik toko tanpa basa-basi "...mian Sehunnie, sepertinya belum ada komik Doraemon terbitan baru bulan ini. Kau cari komik lucu lainnya saja, otte_?_" tawar Joonmyun hyung

"Ah ani_,_ aku tak mau membaca komik lucu selain Doraemon, tidak tertarik" jawab Sehun sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. Sehun pun menggeleng-geleng 'imut' dan tanpa disengaja pandangannya menangkap seorang yeoja cantik berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat muda sedang melukis didekat jendela toko buku yang bernuansa _Eighties_ ini.

"Yah! Hyung, i-itu d-dia eum... siapa?" ujar Sehun sedikit berbisik, takut didengar yeoja cantik yang tengah asyik melukis itu.

"Wae? Nugu?..."Joonmyun mencari seseorang yang dimaksud Sehun "...Oh... dia itu seorang pengarang novel Sehun-ah, dia sering berkunjung ke toko buku ini, katanya ia menyukai tempat ini. Jadi ya beginilah, ia rutin berkunjung ke tempatku untuk sekedar melukis atau menandatangani buku untuk para penggemarnya

"Jeongmalyeo? Wuih! Eung... namanya siapa hyung? D-dan buku karangan dia... apa judulnya? Ah! Aku mau beli satu hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan sangat _excited _"Ah hyung jawab aku hyuuuung!~"

"Aish kau ini, sabar! Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu bertubi-tubi! Pertama, namanya adalah Lu Han, kedua, buku novel karangannya adalah _'Chances'_ dan ketiga, ambilah sendiri bukunya di rak ketiga bagian Novel! Sudah sana sana" Joonmyun mengusir Sehun yang tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis itu, menjadi sumringah dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal tadi ia cemberut dan ngambek layaknya seorang bocah

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo" balas seseorang yang disapa Sehun tadi

"N-namamu Lu Han kan? Err... perkenalkan, Oh Sehun imnida... mannaseo bangapseumnida noona" Sehun terus menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya karena ia terlalu gugup berbicara pada 'Noona' yang satu ini.

'Cantik dan manis' batin Sehun

"M-mwo? Noona? A-aku ini seorang namja Thehun-ssi" sekarang semburat merah terpampang jelas di wajah manis _NAMJA_ ini, terang saja ia malu, ia dikira seorang yeoja oleh namja tampan didepannya ini

"Eh? Jinjja? Ah joseonghamnida Lu Han-ssi" Sehun terus membungkukan badannya meminta maaf kepada namja yang sangat manis dan cantik ini

"Ah nde... jeongmal gwaenchana Thehun-ssi~" Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun yang panik, menambah kesan imut di wajahnya

"Hehe mianhaeyo Lu Han-ssi, aku tak bermaksud... dan eum... namaku Sehun, bukan Thehun"

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang Thehun?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, sekarang Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka. Sssh tahan Sehun, masa kau mau mencium orang yang baru kau kenal?

"Eum itu... aku memang cadel huruf 'S' hehe" kekeh Sehun, mau tak mau Luhan ikut terkekeh dan yah disinilah awal mula dipertemukannya seorang Oh Sehun dan Lu Han

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu Sehun mengenal Luhan, setiap hari Sehun hanya membicarakan Luhan Luhan dan Luhan. Di Kampus, di Rumah, di Mobil, bahkan ketika sedang makan pun Sehun terus membicarakan Luhan di hadapan Kai.

Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang makan bersama di halaman rumah "Kai! Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Luhannie... ah rasanya aku memang terlalu menyukainya yaa... kami terlihat serasi kan Kai? Iya kan?" celoteh Sehun sambil memakan Ramyun-nya dengan lahap

Eum ya, Sehun dan Luhan memang belum berpacaran, namun Sehun sudah berniat akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan di taman bermain sore ini

"Ne... Iya iya kalian sangan cocok kok Sehun-ah" jawab Kai sekenanya "...eung Sehun aku duluan ya, ingin bermain basket di halaman belakang"

"M-mwo? Yaaah~ yasudah sana" ujar Sehun kecewa, padahal ia masih ingin mengoceh tentang Luhan bersama Kai, tapi ia malah langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang masih makan. Aneh. Sangat bukan tipikal Jongin.

.

.

_DDUING DDUING DDUING_

Bunyi pantulan bola terdengar sedikit menggema. Kai dengan asal melemparkan bola basketnya ke segala arah

"AAAARRGGGGH!" teriaknya frustasi

Tentu Sehun tidak dapat mendengar teriakan Kai. Semenjak 10 menit yang lalu, Sehun sudah berangkat ke taman bermain menggunakan mobilnya. Walaupun mereka berdua rencanya akan bertemu pukul 17:00, namun pukul 14:30 begini Sehun sudah berangkat. Dasar Oh Sehun.

.

.

_'Kau ini bodoh atau tidak peka Sehun-ah...' _

_'Kau pikir selama ini aku menemanimu, membantumu dan setuju tinggal bersama di rumahmu ini karena sebatas sayang pada sahabat saja?'_

_'Kau pikir aku mau tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku dan memilih tinggal bersamamu, jika aku tak memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar perasaan sayang kepada seorang sahabat?'_

_'Mengertilah Oh Sehun...'_

.

.

.

**Taman Bermain**

**15:00**

'Ah Luhannie belum datang rupanya... ' gumam Sehun '...baiklah ini kan memang salahku juga yang berangkat terlalu awal! Aaaah aku ini memang namja pabo! Gara-gara terlalu bersemangat aku malah datang pukul segini!' Sehun terus menggerutu didalam hatinya

**15:20**

20 menit kemudian, Sehun masih melanjutkan acara 'berkeliling sendirian'-nya dan tiba-tiba saja langkah namja cadel itu seketika terhenti di dekat sebuah stand permen kapas

'Eh? Itu... bukankah itu Luhannie?' dari kejauhan Sehun dapat melihat seorang namja manis dan imut sedang duduk di dekat stand permen kapas sambil _celingak-celinguk_ gelisah

Sehun pun menghampiri seseorang yang ia kira Luhan tadi, dan _bingo! _Itu memang Luhan!

"Lu-luhannie..." panggil Sehun ragu-ragu sambil mendekati sosok namja manis nan cantik itu

'Benarkah ini Luhan? Kenapa ia sudah datang jam segini?' batinnya

Luhan mendongak dan melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya "Se-sehunnie?" pekik Luhan kaget, ia sungguh tak menyangka Sehun sudah ada disini "...k-kenapa kau sudah datang jam segini Sehunnie?" lanjutnya

"A-aku... hehe mungkin aku sudah tidak sabar jadi aku ingin buru-buru kemari Hannie..." jawab Sehun sambil menunduk, ia tak bisa berbohong pada saat-saat seperti ini "...dan kau sendiri kenapa sudah datang, Hannie?"

Giliran Luhan yang salah tingkah sekarang

"A-anu Sehunnie... aku... aku juga sama hehe..." Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia malu atau gugup? Entahlah, yang jelas Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan ya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur. Ia memang tidak sabar bertemu Sehun juga bukan?

"Benarkah? Wah kalo begitu, ayo kita mulai menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada disini! Kajja Hannie!" Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan mereka pun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju wahana komidi putar.

Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia, senyum manis tak pernah sedetikpun hilang bibir manis kedua namja yang sedang kasmaran ini. Sehingga orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya dapat memandang iri karena kemesraan Oh Sehun dan Lu Han. Tangan mereka pun tak henti-hentinya berpautan. Sungguh, mereka sudah seperti pasangan resmi yang telah berpacaran selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

"Eung, Sehunnie... pukul berapa sekarang?" Hari sudah gelap sejak tadi, taman bermain mulai sepi, hanya tertinggal beberapa pasangan yang mungkin masih ingin menikmati malam bersama orang yang mereka sayangi malam ini, tak terkecuali Sehun dan Luhan

"9 malam Hannie... wae_?_"

"Ah pantas aja, aku eum... lapar Hunnie..." Luhan memegangi perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah merengek minta diisi

"Aigooo, mianhae Hannie... aku lupa kita belum makan sedari tadi. Kita ke cafe itu saja, otte?"

"Ah baiklah, kajja kita kesana Hunnie!" mata Luhan berbinar-binar sekarang, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa lapar yang melandanya sejak tadi. Ditambah, ini pertama kalinya ia makan malam bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya semenjak 2 minggu lalu itu. Bolehkah Luhan sebut ini sebagai kencan?

Ia, Oh Sehun seorang namja yang dapat meluluhkan dan mencairkan hati seorang Lu Han, yang notabene seorang namja yang lumayan sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Walaupun ia baik dan bersikap manis terhadap semua orang. Tapi hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu saja Luhan memberikan kasih sayangnya dengan tulus.

_'Eh? Apa? Mencairkan hatiku? Aish kau ini, jangan berharap terlalu banyak Lu Han!'_

.

.

.

Seusai mereka menyantap hidangan yang cukup enak dari Cafe tersebut, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Taman ini semakin indah saja dengan latar kunang-kunang dan semilir angin yang berhembus ditengah malam. Bunga-bunga indah yang terhampar juga terkesan mendukung keadaan malam ini, menambah suasana keromantisan dua insan yang tengah kasmaran

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini Hunnie?" Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak 20 menit yang lalu

"Eung... wae? Kau tidak menyukainya Lu?"

"Ah, ani, tentu saja aku menyukainya! Disini sangat damai, dan aku menyukai bunga-bunga disini" Luhan pun memasang senyum terbaiknya hanya untuk namja dihadapannya ini, walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sedang mati-matian menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk di malam hari ini. Sungguh kini badannya hampir mati rasa, namun entah mengapa, berada disamping Sehun menambah kesan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Apakah Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

_'Pertanyaannya adalah... apakah aku pantas?'_

Sehun bergerak menjauh dari Luhan, ia memetik sebuah bunga berkelopak ganjil berwarna putih. Bunga ini sangat indah, ditambah pantulan sinar bulan yang menerangi malam itu. Sehun mendekat lagi ke arah Luhan, Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan Sehun menyelipkan bunga itu di telinga Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa diam, larut dalam pikirannya. Membuat wajah manisnya memerah.

"Kau tau suatu hal Lu..." Sekarang Sehun membelai pipi mulus Luhan dengan tangan kanannya

"Eum?"

"Kau tahu kan indahnya bunga ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lurus ke matanya

"N-nde... aku tahu, bunga ini memang indah" Luhan pun memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata Sehun setelah lama ia menunduk menahan dingin. Dan ia mencoba semampunya menjawab pernyataan Sehun senormal mungkin. Harapannya adalah, Sehun tak melihat wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur semakin pucat.

_'Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan, sekali ini saja, kumohon...'_

"Tapi... apa kau tahu? Apalah arti keindahan jika Tuhan tidak menciptakanmu Lu... Jika aku tak pernah menemukanmu, tak pernah mengetahui keberadaanmu dan hidup tanpamu?" Sehun menghela nafas cukup panjang "Kau... mungkin terlalu sempurna untukku Lu..."

_DEG_

_'Tuhan, apakah ia mengatakan aku sempurna? Aku?'_

Luhan menebak-nebak kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun ini

Mungkinkah...

"Luhannie, maafkan aku jika ini terlalu cepat semenjak perkenalan kita, tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari tangan Luhan yang dingin melebihi batas normal.

"L-lu? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Lu? Luhan!"

Seketika itu pandangan Luhan menjadi kabur dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia tangkap sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya adalah Sehun berteriak panik, namun entah kenapa teriakan itu terdengar pilu

_'Sehunnie...'_

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

I republish this ff, i posted it before but i deleted it for a reason hehe. Now i'm back and hopefully you'll like it!

I need your review for this fanfic! Thanks for your support~

W


	2. I Don't Deserve Your Love

Disclaimer: Aileen's ff, i just borrow them for the cast and the other things belongs to the rightful owner

Pairing: Sehun x Luhan from EXO

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort

* * *

**_Previous Chapter_**

_Mungkinkah..._

_"Luhannie, maafkan aku jika ini terlalu cepat semenjak perkenalan kita, tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari tangan Luhan yang dingin melebihi batas normal._

_"L-lu? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Lu? Luhan!"_

_Seketika itu pandangan Luhan menjadi kabur dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia tangkap sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya adalah Sehun berteriak panik, namun entah kenapa teriakan itu terdengar pilu_

_'Sehunnie...'_

* * *

**Sacrifice For Love **

**(I Don't Deserve Your Love)**

* * *

Sudah dari sekitar satu jam yang lalu Sehun menunggu keterangan dari Dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Luhan, namun nyatanya Dokter itu belum juga berbicara apapun mengenai keadaan Luhan. Sehun pun hanya bisa menunggu dengan gelisah di depan sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Oh Tuhan, bayangkan saja, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Sehun tiba-tiba saja terinterupsi oleh kejadian ini. Sehun bisa saja bersabar mengenai ini, namun yang paling menghancurkan hatinya adalah dengan kejadian pingsannya Luhan tadi. Itu terjadi begitu saja.

_'Lu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?'_

"Permisi, apa anda kerabat dari Tuan Lu Han?" suara itu menginterupsi Sehun dari dunianya sendiri

"Oh? Y-ya, saya Oh Sehun, eungg... kekasihnya Dok, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Luhannie?" pada saat itu Sehun terus merutukki ucapannya barusan, kekasih? Oh yang benar saja Sehun! Bahkan kau belum selesai mengatakan pernyataan cinta terhadap Luhan.

"Hmm, saya mengharapkan banyak dari anda Tuan Oh. Tapi nyatanya anda belum bisa menjaga Lu Han dengan baik rupanya..."

Sontak Sehun pun kaget karena ucapan Dokter bername-tag Jung Yunho tersebut, tahu apa dia? Kenapa ia berspekulasi bahwa aku tidak menjaga Luhan dengan baik? Cih! Yang benar saja!

"Maksud anda apa, Dokter Jung?" Sehun menatap dokter muda itu dengan tatapan dingin, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan membeku karena tatapan dinginnya yang begitu menusuk

"Jika anda bisa menjaganya dengan baik, ia tidak akan seperti ini Tuan Oh. Hmmh, apa kau tahu Luhan mengidap penyakit apa?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. Dokter Jung pun menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh ia ingin memberitahu Sehun semuanya, kalau saja Luhan tidak melarangnya sebelum ini. Ia hanya berharap kedua insan ini dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan baik.

"Maaf, saya tidak berhak menyampaikan ini karena Luhan sendiri melarang saya memberitahu tentang ini kepada siapapun. Jadi, temuilah dia, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya kepadamu sendiri Tuan Oh. Saya permisi."

Dokter muda itu pun membungkuk pada Sehun dan berjalan melewati Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan mematung. Namja berkulit putih itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan ia masih mencerna kata-kata yang disampaikan Dokter Jung tadi kepadanya. Walaupun Sehun tergolong pintar, entah kenapa untuk masalah yang berkaitan dengan Luhan, otaknya dengan mudah membeku seketika.

_'Hannie, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?'_

.

.

.

_KRIEEET_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar rawat diujung lorong tersebut, sebelum menemui Luhan, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Karena Luhan masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif menurut Dokter yang memeriksanya. Akhirnya Luhan menyutujuinya walaupun ia menolak untuk dirawat inap pada awalnya. Sungguh, ia hanya tak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Luhannie?" Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu tersebut, dan begitu ia melihat Luhan ia langsung menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disampingnya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang pucat, namun senyuman hangat tak pernah pudar dari wajah cantik dan manisnya. Sehun pun mulai mengelus surai coklat Luhan yang halus itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dengan refleks ia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Luhan.

Wajah pucat Luhan pun bersemu merah, dan itu terlihat semakin jelas karena sebelumnya wajah Luhan benar-benar pucat. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu lebih cepat, entah darimana ia mendapatkan kehangatan tersendiri saat Sehun mencium keningnya. Selalu seperti ini. Dan ajaibnya hanya Sehun yang mampu melakukan semua ini terhadap Luhan.

"S-sehunnie..." ucap Luhan akhirnya "...maaf aku merepotkanmu" lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal. Sehun tersenyum hangat.

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu Hannie, ini salahku. Aku sangat bodoh, maafkan aku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Maafkan aku..."

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur putih tersebut. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Sangat erat, seperti ia tak mau melepaskannya, seperti Sehun adalah benda yang sangat ia sayangi, sehingga ia tidak rela melepaskannya sedetikpun. Sehun mencium aroma tubuh Luhan dari leher putihnya, sementara Luhan dengan nyaman bersandar di dada bidang Sehun. Mereka berharap dapat berbicara dari hati ke hati.

_Karena tanpa ucapan pun, jika kalian saling mencintai, hati kalian yang akan berbicara..._

Awalnya Sehun berniat mengatakan cintanya pada Luhan sekarang juga, namun melihat keadaan Luhan dan kebetulan suasananya sedang seperti ini, biarlah mereka berdua menikmati momen ini dengan tenang. Sehun sangat penasaran terhadap penyakit Luhan, menyakitkan baginya melihat Luhan seperti ini. Dan ia berfikir, ia takut menjadi beban pikiran bagi Luhan, biarlah Sehun menunda pernyataan cintanya, Sehun hanya berharap Luhan dapat mendengarkan suara hatinya. Ya, Sehun yakin hatinya akan berbicara lebih baik daripada kata-kata cinta yang mungkin dilontarkannya semanis mungkin.

_'Pernyataan cinta memang penting, namun lebih penting lagi jika kau dapat merasakannya dari hatimu, tanpa harus aku ucapkan kata-kata cinta itu secara langsung. Aku harap kau bisa mengetahuinya lewat debaran jantungku, karena aku bersumpah, di dunia ini tak ada yang bisa mengingkari detak jantungmu sendiri...'_

Sementara itu, Luhan terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, haruskah ia jujur dan menceritakan semuanya terhadap Sehun? Tapi ia tidak mau menjadi beban pikiran Sehun, ia akan menjadi parasit bagi Sehun, karena Luhan merasa dirinya sungguh tidak berguna, ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun.

_'Sehunnie, I don't deserve your love...'_

Sehun dan Luhan pun terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan, tentu saja posisi Luhan berada di atas kasur, sementara Sehun memeluknya dari samping. Mereka berdua merasa nyaman dengan ini, dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melepasnya satu sama lain. Keduanya merasa sangat damai di pelukan masing-masing. Andai saja waktu dapat dilambatkan untuk saat ini saja.

_'Tuhan, aku mencintainya, biarkan aku hidup bersamanya lebih lama...'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kai menunggu Sehun yang tak kunjung pulang di balkon kamarnya. Kai telah mengirim beberapa pesan singkat ke ponsel Sehun, ia juga telah mencoba menghubungi Sehun beberapa kali, namun sayangnya Sehun tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Kai semakin gelisah karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia pun tidak bisa tidur karena ia merasa tidak tenang.

_Amazing~ neorang_  
_Amazing~ narang_  
_Amazing~ eojjae jeojjae name dwen geoya_

Kai langsung buru-buru mencari sumber suara tersebut, akhirnya setelah hampir terlelap ponselnya berdering juga. Namun setelah ia membuka pesan tersebut, ia harus menelan kekecewaan lagi. Ternyata itu dari Do Kyungsoo, namja lugu dan manis teman satu kampus Kai. Mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, Kai dan Sehun mengambil jurusan Dance sementara Do Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan Vokal.

**From: Kyungsoo**

_Selamat malam Kai, maaf aku mengganggu malam-malam begini. Apakah kau sudah tidur? Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu esok hari.  
__Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu besok pagi? __  
__Gomawo, sekali lagi maaf aku mengganggu ^^v__  
_

Kai menghela nafasnya, ternyata bukan Sehun. Ia kesal, tapi tidak tega juga melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo, ia anak yang baik, hanya saja Kai merasa risih dengannya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di perpustakaan kampus, Kyungsoo terus menemui dan menghubunginya. Sebenarnya Kai ingin jujur bahwa ia merasa risih dengan sikap Kyungsoo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kai sudah tau rasanya dicampakkan, sehingga ia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama.

**To: Kyungsoo**

_Ya, baiklah_

Kai pun langsung memejamkan matanya, tidak menghiraukan pesan yang dikirim Kyungsoo setelahnya, ia merasa lelah hari ini, terlebih karena latihan basket kasarnya tadi siang. Dan lagipula ia merasa Sehun tidak akan pulang malam ini.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi pun mulai menerobos gorden salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit Seoul, seorang namja manis berperawakan mungil nan imut itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa berat, dan oh! Ternyata ada seseorang yang masih tertidur di bahunya, tangannya melingkar di dada Luhan. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi jantungnya bergemuruh. Wajah Sehun terlihat begitu damai, wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun tak menghapuskan ketampanannya sedikitpun.

Tangan luhan bergerak menelusuri wajah Sehun, Luhan mengusap mata sipit Sehun, turun ke pipi putih mulusnya, bibir tipisnya, sampai akhirnya ia kembali keatas mengelus surai coklat gelap milik Sehun. Di mata Luhan, Sehun adalah sosok paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui, banyak orang yang baik dan menyayangi Luhan, dan anehnya dari sekian banyak orang, hati Luhan telah memilih Sehun. Seseorang yang hadir ke dalam dunianya yang membosankan dan hampa akan harapan, sehingga teman satu-satunya Luhan adalah Laptopnya sendiri, tempat ia mencurahkan hatinya dan saat ini karya tulisnya tersebut dipublikasikan dan dijadikan sebuah novel oleh seorang penerbit yang tertarik akan cerita Luhan.

_'Tuhan, kenapa kau menghadirkan rasa ini jika kau tahu aku tak bisa merasakannya lebih lama...'_

Cukup. Air mata Luhan akhirnya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Kali ini ia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu, sangat... tapi aku tidak pantas" Luhan berbisik lirih, ia tidak berharap Sehun mendengarnya, namun dilain pihak ia ingin Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan tidak bisa mencintainya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi ini akan sangat menyakitkan nantinya..." Luhan menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesenggukan itu "...diluar sana ada banyak namja atau yeoja yang pantas kau cintai Sehun, bukan aku... seseorang yang tidak memiliki harapan hidup yang lebih lama lagi..."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta itu kepadaku, tapi kumohon, jangan siksa diriku dengan perasaan ini Sehunnie..."

_TES_

Setetes air mata bening itu mulai mengalir dari mata Sehun. Tadinya ia ingin pura-pura tidak mendengar, namun ini sungguh menyakitkan. Luhan tidak memiliki harapan hidup yang panjang? Sehun beruntung Luhan tidak melihat air matanya yang mengalir itu, jadi Sehun terus melanjutkan acara pura-pura tidurnya. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang Luhan, walaupun bisikan Luhan terdengar sangat lirih dan menyayat hatinya.

Sehun bingung, jika ia bangun, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menghibur Luhan? Tetap bersikeras menyatakan cinta pada Luhan? Atau...meninggalkannya?  
Untuk pilihan yang terakhir itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah rela melakukannya, dan akhirnya mulai hari itu ia bertekad untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Memangnya separah apa sakit yang diderita Luhan sampai ia berkata seperti itu? Mengapa ia sebegitu pesimisnya sampai ia terus berkata bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk Sehun?

_'Aku akan membuatmu yakin Hannie, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, arraseo?'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Sehun, dua orang namja sedang berada di suatu kamar. Tentu saja itu kamar Kai dan hapuskan pikiran kotor kalian, karena mereka hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas disini. Ekhem, walaupun seseorang yang berada di kamar ini mengharapkan lebih.

"Kai~ terima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan mata bulatnya menambah kesan keimutan sang namja yang berperawakan lebih pendek dari Kai ini.

"Hn, tidak masalah" jawab Kai singkat. Selalu seperti itu, singkat dan menusuk, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau berhenti sampai disini, ia akan terus berusaha mendekati namja yang sudah lama ia kagumi itu.

Tugas yang dimaksud adalah tugas Kyungsoo, ia diharuskan tampil bernyayi ditambah koreografi, dan ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Kai, mengingat Kai adalah seorang penari yang berbakat. Bahkan bakat menarinya diakui oleh beberapa penari professional, sementara Sehun levelnya masih sedikit dibawah Kai. Tapi tetap saja keduanya merupakan penari terbaik di Universitas mereka.

Kali ini Kyungsoo meminta Kai mengajarkannya koreografi dari boyband INFINITE, dan kebetulan lagunya adalah Paradise. Lagunya sangat cocok untuk Kyungsoo, namun ia menghadapi kesulitan saat memasuki bagian utama lagu ini. Gerakannya terlihat simple dan mudah, namun ketika ia mempraktekannya, gerakan tubuhnya menjadi aneh, maka dari itu ia meminta bantuan seorang Kim Jongin.

Setelah 2 jam berlatih, akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah menguasai tarian koreografi lagu Paradise, dan ia sangat amat berterima kasih pada Kai.

"Kai-ah, kau sangat membantuku! Terima kasih Kai! Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau kutraktir sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Kai.

"Tidak perlu, sudah kau pulang saja sana" ujar Kai seraya menepis tangan Kyungsoo dengan lumayan kasar.

"T-tapi aku merasa berhutang budi padamu, ayolah Kai aku akan mentraktir apapun yang kau mau!"

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Kai dingin

"Kau mau apa? Ice Cream? Bubble Tea? Kimchi Resto-..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih! Sudah sana pergi, kau enyah dari hadapanku pun sudah bagus, jadi silahkan kau pulang!" bentak Kai dengan kasar, sungguh ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba emosi menghadapi Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo walaupun orang bilang ia adalah namja yang manis dan cute. Namun tetap saja Kai merasa risih dan tidak suka terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan tipe namja yang disukai Kai tentu saja...Sehun.

Akhirnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Kyungsoo sudah hampir putus asa saat Kai membentaknya dengan kasar seperti tadi. Ia pun berlari dan akhirnya menangis hebat di sebuah taman di blok itu.

Bagaimana dengan Kai? Tentu saja ia tidak peduli, menurutnya Kyungsoo adalah namja yang cengeng, dan ia sangat membenci namja cengeng seperti Kyungsoo, tidak ada niatan Kai untuk meminta maaf terhadap Kyungsoo. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menunggu dan berharap bahwa Kai akan mengejarnya lalu membujuknya, namun semua harapan itu sirna, karena Kai tidak kunjung datang, lebih tepatnya...Kai tidak akan pernah datang menghampirinya.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Big thanks to:_ **Han407, LeeJiYoon, rinie hun, lisnana1, ajib4ff, LULU97, OSH-XLH, HUNIHAN, siscaMinstalove, 0312luLuEXOticS, ohristi95, ferinarefina**

Makasih banget buat reviewnya, bener-bener bikin semangat buat nerusin chapter ini, makasih juga buat para silent readers, walaupun belum meninggalkan jejak di review, makasih udah mau baca. Aku harap di chapter ini kalian berkenan untuk review, dan semoga untuk chapter depannya bisa lebih cepet update.

Untuk yang aku sebutin di atas, kalian semangat aku! Semoga chapter ini kalian review lagi ya, maaf gabisa aku bales satu-satu, semoga di chapter ini kalian udah nemuin jawabannya, dan untuk yang belum terjawab semoga di chapter berikutnya bakalan terjawab.

Oiya, untuk yang bilang ini bakalan KaiHan, tenang aja ya ahahah aku berniat bikin HunHan kok, dan maaf nanti Kainya akan...hm tunggu aja chap berikutnya ya hihihi


	3. My Second Confession

Disclaimer: Aileen's ff, i just borrow them for the cast and the other things belongs to the rightful owner

Pairing: Sehun x Luhan from EXO

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Sehunnie, maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu, sangat... tapi aku tidak pantas" Luhan berbisik lirih, ia tidak berharap Sehun mendengarnya, namun dilain pihak ia ingin Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan tidak bisa mencintainya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

_"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi ini akan sangat menyakitkan nantinya..." Luhan menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesenggukan itu "...diluar sana ada banyak namja atau yeoja yang pantas kau cintai Sehun, bukan aku... seseorang yang tidak memiliki harapan hidup yang lebih lama lagi..."_

_"Aku tahu kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta itu kepadaku, tapi kumohon, jangan siksa diriku dengan perasaan ini Sehunnie..."_

* * *

**Sacrifice For Love**

**(My Second Confession)**

* * *

Sudah 3 hari Luhan dirawat di Rumah Sakit terbesar di kota Seoul tersebut. Dan hari ini juga ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya berangsur membaik. Meskipun begitu, Luhan tentu saja belum pulih total, bahkan dapat dikatakan bahwa terdengar mustahil bila ia dapat sembuh total hari ini juga.

Dan siang ini, Luhan meminta Sehun mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat, dan ternyata tempat yang dimaksud Luhan adalah sebuah toko bunga tua yang pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya namun wajahnya masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Luhan sangat menyukai toko bunga ini, karena bunga yang ada disini semunya indah dan warna-warnanya sangat menarik. Toko bunga ini juga menyediakan berbagai macam alat-alat bercocok tanam, lengkap bersama benih-benih tumbuhan dan bunga yang berkualitas.

"Ahjumma! Annyeonghaseyo~" sapa Luhan dengan wajah ceria begitu memasuki toko. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Luhan? Kau kah itu?" akhirnya wanita itu menampakkan dirinya dari taman di belakang toko bunga itu. Darimana Ahjumma itu mengenali suara Luhan? Tentu saja karena Luhan sering datang kemari! Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Luhan...uhm kalian nanti akan tahu.

"Omo Luhannie kau bertambah manis saja! Dan kau sangat cantik, ugh tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat sayang..." Ahjumma itu mengacak-acak surai lembut Luhan, ia sangat gemas dengan sikap manis dan wajah Luhan yang imut itu. Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"Eeey, ternyata kau membawa namjachingu-mu kali ini" Ahjumma itu menghampiri Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri dan tersenyum di belakang Luhan. Baik Luhan ataupun Sehun ingin membantah perkataan Ahjumma tersebut, namun entah mengapa mereka merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dijuluki sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apalagi Luhan, kalau saja Ahjumma ataupun Sehun melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah ini, pasti Luhan akan merasa sangat malu.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" tanya Ahjumma itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. Luhan hanya melihat mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun imnida, senang bertemu denganmu Ahjumma" Sehun membungkukkan badannya membuat tangan Ahjumma tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

"Aigoo, baiklah Sehunnie, panggil saja aku Boa ahjumma, atau Boa noona juga boleh!" Luhan dan Boa hanya terkikik sementara Sehun tersenyum dengan sopan, Sehun langsung menyukai Ahjumma ini. Ia cantik dan juga sangat ramah, ia juga terlihat penyayang.

"So...apa yang membuat kalian kemari? Apa kalian mencari bunga?"

"Aniya ahjumma, aku ingin membeli benih bunga" Luhan tersenyum manis, sementara Sehun sibuk sendiri dibelakangnya. Sehun terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu dengan setangkai bunga yang ada di genggamannya, namun Luhan tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Ahh, kau ingin menanam ya Hannie? Baiklah, bunga apa yang kamu mau? Akan ahjumma ambilkan"

"Bunga Edelweis" jawab Luhan singkat, namun cukup membuat Boa mematung untuk sepersekian detik.

"M-mwo? Kau ingin menanamnya?" Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap.

"G-geurae ahjumma ambilkan dulu" setelah itu Boa beranjak ke belakang dan mencari tanaman tersebut. Kalian tahu? Bunga ini sebenarnya sudah cukup langka, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang masih mengembang biakkannya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Boa memberikan sebuah pot kecil berisi batang bunga edelweis kepada Luhan.

"Lu, edelweis ini dapat diperbanyak dengan mudah melalui pemotongan cabang-cabangnya, jadi ini aku berikan bersama potnya, kau harus merawatnya dengan baik, arraseo?" pesan Boa memperingati Luhan.

"Ne ahjumma! Pasti!" Luhan menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya "...jadi berapa harganya ahjumma?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu gratis untuk pelanggan kesayanganku!"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Uwaaa ahjumma gomawo! Luhan janji akan merawatnya dengan baik!" Luhan langsung memeluk Boa dengan erat, ia sangat sayang dengan Boa, karena dulu Boa lah yang menemani Luhan saat Luhan kesepian dan akhirnya ia membiarkan Luhan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk, meminum teh dan bercanda tawa dengan Boa di taman belakang toko itu. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti anak dan ibu kandung.

"Ahjumma, Luhan pulang dulu ne! Semoga toko ahjumma semakin ramai hehehe, Ahjumma annyeong~"

"Neee, gomawo Luhannie! Datang lagi nanti ya!"

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah di jalan menuju rumah Luhan. Sehun masih penasaran mengapa Luhan ingin menanam bunga itu padahal bunga tersebut sekilas terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang begitu istimewa. Bahkan kini Luhan tengah sibuk sendiri memandangi benih bunga tersebut, matanya yang berbinat ketika menatap bunga itu jujur saja membuat Sehun iri.

Ah, saat ini Sehun berharap bisa menggantikan posisi bunga tersebut. Duduk di pangkuan Luhan, dipandangi, diperhatikan dan... ukh! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran mesummu itu Oh Sehun!

"Uhm... Lu, mengapa kau sangat ingin merawat dan menanam bunga itu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, ia tetap fokus menyetir karena lalu lintas Seoul cukup padat siang ini.

"Eung... Sehunnie, kau tahu tidak apa arti bunga ini?" Luhan balik bertanya sementara Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, seseorang mengatakan padaku, bila ada yang memberikan bunga ini pada seseorang yang dicintainya, maka akan terciptalah cinta yang abadi. Tapi, nyawalah taruhannya. Dan oleh karena itu, orang-orang menyebutnya Bunga keabadian. Dan bagiku, bunga ini sangat berati bagiku Hunnie..."

Sehun terenyuh mendengar penuturan Luhan. Mengapa setiap kata yang diucapkan Luhan terdengar tulus sekali? Dan kenapa Sehun baru mengetahui arti bunga yang terlihat biasa saja diluarnya itu begitu mendalam? Sehun sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga, ia tidak peduli tepatnya, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan tadi, entah mengapa Sehun merasa lebih menyukai bunga itu.

_'Bunga itu sangat berarti bagimu? Begitu juga arti dirimu bagiku Lu...'_

Dan setelah penjelasan singkat tentang bunga itu dari Luhan, Sehun tidak berbicara apapun lagi, ia memilih untuk diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi namja mungil berparas cantik ini menyita pikirannya. Sambil menyetir, Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan diam-diam, ia akan menoleh sesekali untuk melihat wajahnya, dan setiap ia menoleh, ada perasaan bahagia tersendiri yang dirasakan Sehun. Sehun selalu merasa bahwa Luhan begitu sempurna untuk dilihat. Tuhan, apakah dulunya ia seorang malaikat?

Kau tahu? Saat kau jatuh cinta, sesuatu yang mudah entah mengapa akan terasa sulit. Cinta akan membuat sesuatu yang sederhana menjadi sebuah teka-teki yang menarik untuk diselesaikan. Terkadang kau tidak memerlukan logika, yang kau tahu kau hanya merasakannya.

_._

_._

_._

Sementara itu, seorang namja manis bermata bulat sedang menenangkan pikirannya di dekat sebuah danau. Danau itu begitu sepi, jarang ada orang yang tahu dan jarang pula orang yang berminat menghabiskan waktunya di danau sepi dengan latar pohon-pohon besar disekitarnya. Selain karena alasan tidak menarik, cukup menyeramkan juga berada disini sendirian.

Namun itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Do Kyungsoo, menurutnya, danau ini adalah danau ajaib. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa ia menganggapnya demikian?

Ketika Kyungsoo baru menginjak usia remaja, ia memiliki sahabat dekat bernama Woo Sunghyun atau nama kelahirannya Kevin Woo, ia adalah namja keturunan Amerika-Korea, dan ia sempat tinggal di Korea sampai ia berumur 12 tahun. Selama itu pula, ia bersahabat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Saat Kevin akan meninggalkan Korea dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Boston, tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo terpukul, ia merasa sangat kehilangan karena Kevin merupakan salah satu sumber kebahagiaannya. Ya, Kevin adalah satu-satunya teman yang Kyungsoo punya, karena hanya Kevin yang mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya, dan kebetulan Kevin adalah salah satunya. Kalian tahu apa maksudku?

_Flashback on_

_Suatu hari sebelum Kevin meninggalkan Korea, Kevin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah danau yang sepi, namun udara disini sangat sejuk karena dipenuhi pepohonan._

_"Sunghyunnie, kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Tempat ini mengerikan!" Kyungsoo terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, ia tidak suka tempat ini, apalagi Kyungsoo adalah orang yang penakut. Jadi wajar saja jika Kyungsoo terus mengomel sepanjang jalan._

_"Aigoo Kyungie kamu ini cerewet sekali! Kajja kita duduk di bawah pohon itu!" Kevin menarik Kyungsoo ke arah pohon yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut sambil duduk menghadap danau tersebut._

_"Hei Kyungie, jika kau merindukanku nanti atau kau sedang bersedih, datanglah ke tempat ini dan curahkan kesedihanmu disini" Kevin memandang lurus ke arah danau tersebut_

_"Mwo? Tapi apa hubungannya aku bersedih dengan danau ini?" Entah mengapa semua kata-kata Kevin begitu membingungkan, seolah ini adalah kata-kata perpisahan darinya._

_"Hei, kau lihat kan danau ini begitu sepi dan tenang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sama sepertimu, kau selalu kesepian tanpa aku, bedanya kau dengan danau ini adalah kau ini tidak bisa mengenangkan dirimu sendiri, kau tahu itu?" Kyungsoo hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Kevin hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya berharap kau akan menemukan sandaran lain selain diriku nanti, dan semoga orang itu akan menyayangimu dan mencintaimu setulus hati Kyungie..."_

_"Yah! Kevin, kau terlalu bertele-tele! Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi sepuitis ini hah? Katakan saja padaku, kenapa aku harus datang kesini jika aku bersedih?" Kevin hanya menyeringai gemas ke arah Kyungsoo, ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi chubby-nya itu._

_"Akan kukatakan satu hal kepadamu, danau ini adalah danau yang ajaib, kau akan tahu keajaiban danau ini kelak, ketika aku pergi meninggalkanmu..."_

_Kyungsoo hanya mematung mendengar ucapan Kevin, mengapa ia sangat sering mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang justru membuatnya semakin sedih?_

_Flashback end_

Kevin benar, ternyata setelah kepergian Kevin, Kyungsoo kerap merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk berbagi, yang tersisa hanyalah Danau ini. Ya, entah mengapa Danau ini dengan ajaib dapat menyerap segala kegelisahan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ia telah mempercayai perkataan Kevin.

Saat Kyungsoo tengah melamun, iya melihat sesosok namja sedang melemparkan batu ke arah danau, namja itu berteriak frustasi sambil melemparkan batu-batu berukuran sedang itu. Ia terlihat sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya, saat Kyungsoo bangkit untuk melihat namja itu dari dekat, Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini.

"Kai?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun sudah berada di rumah Luhan sejak pagi tadi. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan. Siapa sangka? Namja cuek yang terlihat cool dan sebenarnya kekanak-kanakan itu ternyata memiliki bakat terpendam dalam hal memasak. Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk di meja makan, dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk Luhan pagi ini. Mereka duduk berdampingan, dan mereka pun duduk berdempetan. Sehun beralasan ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Luhan, karena ia takut kondisi Luhan akan drop lagi sewaktu-waktu.

Luhan sering ditinggal sendiri oleh Ayahnya, ibunya telah meninggal sewaktu melahirkan Luhan. Ayah Luhan adalah ayah yang baik, dan sebenarnya keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga mapan, hanya saja ia kurang memperhatikan Luhan. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan bisnisnya di luar kota. Sementara Luhan? Ia menolak untuk ditemani oleh seorang maid, ia merasa dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri, dan Luhan tidak ingin menjadi beban pikiran ayahnya.

"Kyaaa! Sehunnie, makananmu jauh lebih enak daripada makanan rumah sakit itu!" Luhan berujar riang sambil menghentak-hentakan tangannya di meja. Luhan sudah melahap habis semangkuk bubur itu tanpa tersisa, karena jujur saja ini bubur terenak yang pernah Luhan makan.

"Ah? Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan terus membuatkanmu makanan Lu, sampai kau bosan nanti kekeke" Dengan jahil Sehun menjawil hidung Luhan dan sedikit mengacak-acak surai coklat Luhan.

"Aaa appo Sehunnie! Hmm baiklah kalau begitu, dan aku akan terus memakan makananmu Hunnie! kekeke" Mereka berdua tertawa geli sampai akhirnya Luhan menghentikan tawanya, dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah muramnya.

Oh ayolah Luhan, pasti lagi-lagi kau memikirkan masalah ini!

"Eung... tapi Sehunnie, bukankah itu terbalik? Harusnya aku yang memasak untukmu, iya kan? Aku ini sangat tidak berguna sekali ya? Hehehe" Luhan tertawa miris dan ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sedih. Mengapa bukan dirinya? Mengapa bukan ia yang memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun? Luhan merasa ia sangat tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkan Sehun saja. Ya, ia merasa dirinya adalah seorang parasit bagi namja sesempurna Sehun.

Sehun membanting sendok Luhan dengan cukup kasar.

"Lagi-lagi kau seperti ini Luhan" Sehun berkata dengan dingin dan nada kekesalan dengan jelas terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Dari pernyataannya itu, tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan ia malah mencairkan buliran air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha Luhan tahan. Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini?" Luhan masih tetap menunundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap, apalagi menjawab Sehun. Ia hanya... merasa tidak sanggup?

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar dari perasaanmu sendiri? Mengapa kau tidak pernah merasa bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku Xiao Lu? Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini aku dengan tulus menyayangimu?"

Isakan lirih akhirnya terdengar, Luhan sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya. Sungguh, ia memang sangat menyanyangi dan mencintai Sehun. Hanya saja, Luhan masih meragukannya. Memangnya tidak ada namja atau yeoja lain yang jauh lebih pantas daripada dirinya?

_'Mengapa cinta Sehun terasa begitu tulus terhadapku? Tuhan... kumohon, aku ingin membalas perasaannya.'_

Sehun tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan menangis, dan tanpa diduga, Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dan menatap lurus ke dua manik indah berwarna coklat milik Luhan yang kini telah basah dan sembab.

Detik berikutnya, bibir keduanya sudah saling berpautan. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai melumat bibir mungil Luhan, walaupun Luhan belum berani membalas ciuman Sehun. Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu, dan... hanya cinta. Mereka melakukannya cukup lama, dan kini tangan Luhan sudah melingkar dengan manis di leher Sehun. Sementara tangan Sehun sedari tadi sudah berada di pinggang Luhan, memeluknya dengan erat.

Keduanya saling menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing lewat ciuman lembut itu. Mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati melalui ciuman itu. Bagi keduanya, ciuman itu sangat memabukkan dan keduanya enggan untuk melepaskan pertautan itu meski mereka sudah merasa sesak.

Sehun yang pertama kali melepaskan pertautan itu. Dan setelah Sehun melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka, Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Luhan, lalu ia berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Luhan...

"Saranghae Luhannie..."

_'Nado... walaupun aku menjawabnya dalam hati, kuharap kau dapat merasakannya Sehunnie...'_

.

.

.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Big thanks to:_ **RirinSekarini, dian deer, ssnowish, rinie hun, ajib4ff, fieeloving13, ohristi95, LULU97, lisnana1, asroyasrii, NejiSehunEXO, siscaMinstalove, LeeJiYoon, OSH-XLH, 0312luLuEXOticS, Han407, dewilololala, kyungieee**

Sorry for late updates! Tadinya mau aku discontinued karena aku rasa ceritanya kurang greget hahaha tapi karena para readers yang meninggalkan review, ya setidaknya aku lanjut dulu deh satu chapter hehe jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan yaa~. Semoga chapter ini dapet sambutan review yang lebih baik lagi hehe, karena jujur chapter ini mungkin feelnya kurang dapet dan alurnya kecepetan.

Oiya disini aku masukin Kevin Woo dari U-KISS karena dia bias aku *terus kenapa thor?* dan silahkan ditunggu cameo-cameo lainnya^^

Sekali lagi, untuk yang aku sebutkan diatas, terimakasih banyak atas review kalian! Semoga chapter ini kalian review lagi, dan untuk para silent readers, aku harap di chapter ini kalian berkenan untuk review, thanks! ^^v


	4. I Know You Love Me

Disclaimer: Aileen's ff, i just borrow them for the cast and the other things belongs to the rightful owner

Pairing: Sehun x Luhan from EXO

Cameo: Lee Sungyeol x Kim Myungsoo from INFINITE

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort and a little bit Humor on this chapter

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Saat Kyungsoo tengah melamun, iya melihat sesosok namja sedang melemparkan batu ke arah danau, namja itu berteriak frustasi sambil melemparkan batu-batu berukuran sedang itu. Ia terlihat sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya, saat Kyungsoo bangkit untuk melihat namja itu dari dekat, Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini._

_"Kai?"_

.

.

_'Mengapa cinta Sehun terasa begitu tulus terhadapku? Tuhan... kumohon, aku ingin membalas perasaannya.'_

_Sehun tidak bermaksud membuat Luhan menangis, dan tanpa diduga, Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dan menatap lurus ke dua manik indah berwarna coklat milik Luhan yang kini telah basah dan sembab._

_Detik berikutnya, bibir keduanya sudah saling berpautan. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai melumat bibir mungil Luhan, walaupun Luhan belum berani membalas ciuman Sehun. Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu, dan... hanya cinta. Mereka melakukannya cukup lama, dan kini tangan Luhan sudah melingkar dengan manis di leher Sehun. Sementara tangan Sehun sedari tadi sudah berada di pinggang Luhan, memeluknya dengan erat._

_._

_._

_"Saranghae Luhannie..."_

_'Nado... walaupun aku menjawabnya dalam hati, kuharap kau dapat merasakannya Sehunnie...'_

* * *

**Sacrifice For Love**

**(I Know You Love Me)**

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan merasa sangat lelah, seharian ia bermain bersama Sehun di rumahnya. Hey! Maksudku bukan bermain dalam artian macam-macam. Kemarin Luhan dan Sehun melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan sederhana namun menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Seperti merawat taman Luhan yang belakangan ini tidak ia urus, menonton DVD koleksi Luhan, memasak kue bersama (yang berujung menjadi perang tepung) sampai bermain permainan hal-hal konyol yang umumnya dimainkan oleh pelajar Sekolah Dasar. Salahkan Luhan yang berjiwa kekanak-kanakan.

Namun Luhan merasa bahagia dengan semua itu. Dan ya, hanya seorang Oh Sehun yang dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan bahagia saat Sehun berada di dekatnya, atmosfir kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perut Luhan, dan tentu saja debaran jantung diatas normal saat Sehun bersentuhan dengannya. Ah, Luhan rasa ia mulai gila. Ia sangat menikmati ini semua, dan ia berharap Tuhan mendengarkan doa-doanya di setiap malam.

_'Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersama Sehun...'_

Karena Luhan terlalu sibuk melamun, ia tidak menyadari kalau ia masih di dalam pelukan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun?

Hapuskan pikiran mesum kalian! Mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam semalam. Hanya saja Luhan merasa kedinginan karena semalam hujan badai mengguyur kota Seoul sehingga membuat Little Xiao Lu kedinginan bukan main. Sehun yang sudah berpengalaman saat itu tidak mau mengambil resiko dan membuat Luhan sakit lagi, hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Luhan dan menemaninya. Tentu saja atas izin Luhan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau dikatakan namja mesum oleh Luhan kan?

Jujur saja Luhan merasa gugup walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa lebih nyaman saat Sehun menemaninya, tidur disampingnya dan memeluknya. Seakan Luhan adalah sesuatu paling berharga yang ada di hidup Sehun. Aigoo! Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun mendengar debaran jantung Luhan yang rasanya ingin keluar dari tubuh mungil Luhan itu?

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun bangun karena merasa sesuatu dalam pelukannya sedang bergerak gelisah. Dan pemandangan pertama untuk hari ini adalah wajah cantik dan imut Luhan. Omo! Dan bayangkan saja, jarak wajah keduanya hanya terpaut 5cm. Sedikit saja Sehun atau Luhan memajukan wajahnya, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Membayangkannya saja wajah Luhan sudah memerah, bagaimana kalau bayangan Luhan tersebut benar-benar terjadi?

"Hey, good morning princess" Sapa Sehun dengan suara seraknya karena baru saja bangun dari tidur indahnya. Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan mengusap surai coklat Luhan dengan sayang.

"M-morning Sehun-ah" Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Luhan yang saat ini tengah terkejut dan dalam hatinya Sehun bertaruh, pasti Luhan sangat terkejut, tapi syukurlah, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda penolakan dari Luhan.

"Hmm, jadi bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Kau tidak merasa kedinginan kan Xiao Lu?" Oh ayolah Oh Sehun! Berhenti memanggil Luhan dengan nama-nama panggilan yang begitu manis untuk didengar!

"A-ani, tidurku sangat nyenyak semalam. Gomawo kau sudah menemaniku semalaman dan... memelukku hingga tertidur"

"Hey, bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasku? Aku kan namj-"

"A-ah! Sehunnie! Kau lapar kan? Pagi ini aku yang masak, bagaimana? Kau tunggu disini arraseo! Jangan beranjak dari kasur sebelum kupanggil untuk sarapan!" Dan dengan cepat Luhan meluncur menuju dapur dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya mematung di dalam.

Kalian lihat? Lagi-lagi Luhan menghindar dari pernyataan Sehun. Sementara itu di dalam kamar Sehun hanya membuang nafas dengan berat. Baiklah, dia tidak ingin memaksa Luhan untuk menerimanya, tapi tidakkah Luhan menyadari batin Sehun sangat tersiksa setiap kali Luhan menghindari pernyataan-pernyataan cinta dari Sehun? Well, tidak hanya Sehun yang tersiksa sebenarnya, di dalam hati Luhan ia sangat tersiksa. Sangaaaat tersiksa. Bahkan hatinya selalu perih ketika kata-kata cinta itu meluncur dari bibir tipis namja itu.

_'Bukannya aku tak mau, aku hanya tidak bisa...'_

.

.

.

"Sehunnieee~ sarapan sudah siap!" Panggil Luhan dari arah dapur.

"Ne~ Ah- Xiao Lu, kurasa kau mengunci pintunya? Aku tidak bisa keluar Lu" Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar yang tadi memang Luhan kunci tanpa sadar.

"Ah? Mian mian aku lupa!" Luhan pun segera menuju kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. "Kajja kita makan!" Sambut Luhan dengan ceria sambil menarik tangan Sehun menuju meja makan.

"Cha! Tadaaa! Waffle special for Sehunnie ala Chef Lulu!" Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang lagi-lagi begitu manis dan kekanak-kanakan.

Sehun pun duduk di samping Luhan dan disampingnya Luhan memandang Sehun sambil berharap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Sehun terhadap makanan karya Luhan tersebut.

_'Uugh, semoga saja Sehunnie menyukainya...'_

"Mhmmm, mashita! Jeongmal! Benarkah kau yang membuat Waffle ini Lu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini memang berbakat!" Sehun pun menyeringai jahil melihat Luhan yang menyombongkan bakat memasaknya.

"Ahh jinjja? Huum aku tidak yakin kau membuat ini sendirian, jangan-jangan kau membelinya ya?" Sehun pun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang entah terkejut, bahagia atau kesal karena Sehun meledeknya. Sehun pun tidak tahan untuk menggoda dan mencolek-colek dagu Luhan yang mungil itu.

"Aish! Tentu saja itu aku yang membuatnya! Kau meragukanku? Huuftt yasudah kalau kau tidak percaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuat makanan untukmu lagi! Hweeek!" Luhan yang sebenarnya salah tingkah malah pergi menuju ruang TV dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan dan polos itu.

Aigoo, Sehun hampir berfikir kalau Luhan sedang PMS kalau saja Sehun tidak lupa fakta bahwa Luhan adalah seorang namja. Yaa, walaupun untuk ukuran namja Luhan sangat amat tidak ideal karena kecantikan serta tubuhnya yang indah bahkan mengalahkan para yeoja-yeoja yang berusaha keras untuk mempercantik diri dan membentuk tubuhnya.

Sehun pun menyusul Luhan ke ruang TV, dan ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk melihat ke arah jendela. Ternyata di luar sedang hujan.

"Hmm? Sedang memandangi hujan Lu?"

"Uhm? Ah! Sehunnie kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Luhan yang sedang melamun, ia sangat terkejut karena pasalnya posisi kedua tangan Sehun tiba-tiba sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang mungil Luhan. Dan Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Kekeke, arraseo, mianhae Luhannie~ Eung, kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan? Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jeongmal" Sengaja ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan nada memelas agar Luhan luluh dan tidak marah lagi padanya.

_'Kekeke kau pasti tidak tahan dengan aegyoku Xiao Lu!'_

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya "Iish! Kau itu menyebalkan Oh Sehun! Uuh, pergi sana! Aku membencimu!"

"Jinjja? Baiklah baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari rumahmu. Aku merepotkan kan? Humm yasudah aku akan ke kamar mengemasi barangku, annyeong!"

Luhan pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar tadi? Sehun ingin pergi dari sini? T-tapi ia kan tidak benar-benar berniat menyuruh Sehun pergi!

Sehun pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan terus merutuki perkataannya yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan itu.

_'Kau pabo Luhan! Kau telah menyakiti Sehun!'_

_'Hah! Good job Luhan, sekarang kau membiarkan orang terpenting dalam hidupmu pergi begitu saja? Pabo!'_

_'Ya! Luhan! Bangun dari pikiranmu dan segera susul Sehun!'_

Setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang terus berputar di otak Luhan setelah menatap kepergian Sehun menuju kamar tamu, berniat membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang jelas-jelas sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Sehun, menjaganya dan akan selalu ada setiap Luhan butuhkan. Luhan pun segera bangkit dari lamunannya dan menyusul Sehun ke kamar. Dan saat Luhan tiba di kamar, Sehun sedang membelakanginya, merapikan barang dan memasukannya kedalam tas berukuran lumayan besar berisi pakaian-pakaiannya. Seketika pikiran Luhan langsung kacau dan terlalu panik, tanpa sadar ia berteriak sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"ANDWAEEE! SEHUNNIE TIDAK BOLEH PERGI! Hiks... Mianhae! Aku yang salah! Hiks... Sehunnie jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal...hiks"

Sehun menatap kedua tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

_'OMO! Luhannie menangis? Eh?'_

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkan Luhan, hanya saja ia mau menjahili Luhan dan penasaran dengan reaksi Luhan jika ia mengerjainya. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak menyangka rencananya berjalan begitu mulus, bahkan Luhan sampai menangis. Sungguh kali ini Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pffft ahahahaha Xiao Lu kau ini menggemaskan sekali aigoo~ Ahahahaha" Sehun pun membalikan badannya dan menangkup pipi Luhan di kedua tangannya, menatap lurus ke kedua mata Luhan yang merah dan berair karena menangis. Menghapus air matanya dengan kedua ibu jari Sehun.

"M-mwo? M-maksud Sehunnie apa? Yaah! Kenapa kau malah mentertawakanku?" Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun. Memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun.

"Ehehe aniyaaa, aku kan hanya bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja Luhannie! Kau pikir aku pria macam apa? Pria pabo yang meninggalkan namjachingunya begitu saja karena namjachingunya marah karena hal sepele? Ahahaha aigoo aigoo"

"Yah! Kau ini apa-apaan Sehunnie! Dan apa-apaan itu, aku kan bukan namjach- Mmmph"

Bibir Sehun sukses membungkam bibir Luhan yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut, ia hanya melumat bibir bawah Luhan lalu melepasnya.

"MWOYAAA! OH SEHUN NAMJA MESUM AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

CUP

"Nado saranghae Luhannie~"

Sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Luhan sukses didaratkan.

"Yaak! Aku bilang aku membencimu pabo, bukan mencint-" Tangan Luhan sudah melayang hendak memukul Nappeun Oh Sehun. Namun Sehun sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Mencint apa hmm? Mencintaiku? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Jinjja~?" Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Luhan.

"Y-yak! A-ani, bukan begitu juga" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm? Wae? Kau mencintaiku juga kan? Ayolah Lu, mengaku saja" Sehun menggelitiki perut Luhan karena ia memang sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menggoda malaikat kecil bernama Luhan ini. Kekeke suara tertawanya pun begitu lucu untuk didengar. Dan Sehun sangat tahu Luhan itu sangat sensitif di beberapa daerah.

"Ahahahah-yaa! Oh Sehun haahaha geumanhae! Kyahahaha" Luhan masih saja tertawa karena Sehun belum juga menghentikan serangannya.

"Ahahaha mengaku saja Baby Lulu!"

"Aniyaaa! Kyahahaha"

Dan pagi hari kedua sejoli ini pun begitu manis karena gelak tawa keduanya membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan ikut berbahagia. Oh Sehun dan Lu Han, bukan kah pasangan ini terlalu cocok dan terlalu berharga? Keduanya seolah memiliki pesona yang tidak seorang pun bisa menolaknya. Andaikan saja kedua sejoli ini benar-benar berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo semakin mendekat ke arah namja yang melempar batu dengan frustasi itu. Dan ketika jaraknya hanya tersisa satu meter lagi.

Bayangan itu lenyap.

"M-mwoya? B-bagaimana bisa? Apakah aku melihat hantu? T-tapi itu tadi benar-benar Kai kan?"

Kyungsoo yang panik pun segera berlari menjauh dari danau itu. Danau itu memang sepi dan menyeramkan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau danau itu juga berhantu. Akhirnya dengan jalan yang sedikit tertatih karena kelelahan berlari, Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah taman di dekat kediaman Sehun dan Kai. Ya, Kyungsoo tahu mereka berdua memang menghuni rumah itu berdua. Tapi setahunya, Sehun, pemilik rumah itu jarang sekali berada di rumah.

Kyungsoo melihat kedai bubble tea di ujung taman, kebetulan karena ia haus, ia membeli satu cup bubble tea ukuran besar. Dan setelah pesanannya jadi, ia kembali duduk di bawah pohon. Merasakan angin musim semi. Dan saat Kyungsoo hampir tertidur di bawah pohon itu, ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo Kyungie-ah? Ini hyung" Sahut suara cukup nyaring di seberang sana.

"Eung, waeyo Sungyeol hyung?" Jawab Kyungsoo agak malas-malasan.

"Hyung akan bermalam di apartemen Myungsoo hyung lagi hari ini, dan kau tahu kan apartemen Myungsoo jauh dari rumah?" Jawab Sungyeol sedikit hati-hati, berjaga-jaga kalau saja adik manisnya ini meledak sewaktu-waktu. Karena dibalik sifat cute dan manjanya, Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sangat cerewet.

"Ne arra, bukankah biasanya juga kau sering menginap disana? Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Umm itu... Kunci rumah terbawa olehku"

"NE? Bagaimana bisa? L-lalu aku akan tidur dimana hyung?! Aku kan tidak punya kunci cadangan!" Suara Kyungsoo mulai naik 1 oktaf, membuat Sungyeol agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Begini saja, eungg... Myungsoo mempunyai sepupu dan rumahnya di dekat taman kota. Myungsoo sudah menelepon sepupunya, tapi ia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, di rumah itu ada temannya yang ikut tinggal bersama sepupu Myungsoo. Dan sepupu Myungsoo itu juga sudah memberitahu temannya dan ia tidak keberatan. Jadi... apa kau mau menginap di rumah sepupu Myungsoo dulu?"

Dio berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya menumpang satu malam, daripada harus tidur diluar atau menyewa hotel dengan harga yang mahal. Lagipula itu rumahnya sepupu Myungsoo hyung -yang notabenenya adalah calon kakak iparnya- jadi tidak salah kan kalau Kyungsoo menganggap sepupu Myungsoo itu juga kelak akan menjadi keluarganya.

"Aish hyung, baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hufft lagipula kau mau adik kesayanganmu ini terlantar di jalanan?" Keluh Kyungsoo yang mulai melunak.

"Kekeke, arraseo~ Adik hyung yang cantik jangan marah seperti itu!" Tawa jahil ala choding hyung-nya itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Yaak! Adikmu ini namja hyung!" Lagi-lagi kakaknya yang memiliki sifat seperti anak Sekolah Dasar itu menggodanya.

"Ya ya, diluarnya saja kau terlihat namja, padahal kau ini berjiwa yeoja, bahkan kau sangat manis!"

"Hyung geumanhae, sudah sudah, berikan aku alamatnya sekarang!" Teriak Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

"Kekeke arraseo, nanti Myungsoo akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan singkat"

"Ne~ ppali hyung!"

"Neee! Cerewet sekali, sudah ya, annyeong!"

"Hufft, nee, annyeong"

PIP

Kyungsoo pun memasukan ponselnya ke sakunya lagi sambil menunggu pesan dari Myungsoo hyung, tunangan dari hyung satu-satunya Kyungsoo, Do Sungyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

**From: Myungsoo Hyung**

Kyungsoo pun membaca alamat itu dengan seksama sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"MWOYA? INI KAN RUMAH-"

.

.

.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Next chapter preview: Penyakit Luhan kambuh lagi, Sehun menyatakan cintanya secara resmi (lagi), Kisah Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan... tunggu saja next chapter (kalau lanjut ya :p)_

_Big thanks to:_** LittleZhao, arvitakim, fieeloving13, lisnana1, ajib4ff, kyungieee, 0312luLuEXOticS, ssnowish, wu Sha Na, LeeJiYoon, LULU97, sari2min, OSH-XLH, dian deer, Lin Hwang, ferinaref, WinterHeaven, Hyorim16, RZHH 261220, park soohee**

Annyeong! Sebelumnya maaaaf banget updatenya memakan waktu berbulan-bulan hehehe. Dan ff ini -hampir- terbengkalai. Tapi seminggu yang lalu aku cek ff ini ternyata sambutan reviewnya lumayan meningkat. Jadi Aileen mau ngucapin terimakasih yang seeebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang nyempetin waktu buat review.

Hmm baiklah, jadi setelah kalian membaca chapter ini, gimana menurut kalian? Masih tertarik buat baca atau udahan aja nih? Hehe

Ada yang minta adegan NC, jadi aku memikirkan untuk masukin NC atau enggak, tapi entahlah, menurut kalian gimana? Mau tetap fluff kaya gini atau tambah NC? Jujur aku sih agak bingung kalau udah masalah NC hehehe

Daaaan, aku masukin MyungYeol ke chapter ini huehehe apakah readers ada yang Inspirit atau MyungYeol shipper? Ayo kita toss! Kekeke

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS^^**

Hahahaha yasudah, dilanjut atau tidak ada di tangan kalian. Jika masih ada yang berminat baca chapter selanjutnya, aku minta reviewnya yaa, terimakasih! ^^v


End file.
